


Baby?

by amayakumiko



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/pseuds/amayakumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this when I was 17 at the peak of my NCIS phase. 6 years later, and after having two positive pregnancy tests, I'm slightly ashamed of it.  It still needs a good home though. I posted it on LJ, and have since purged the account. It's still there, at this link:http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/56391.html</p></blockquote>





	Baby?

Abby set the egg timer beside the pregancy test on the counter and started to pace. Her face bore a look of deep thought.

Was she ready to give up her freedom, her life, possibly her job to be a mother? Could she handle the responsibility? Did she even want to be a mother?

The egg timer went off and she pushed all those thoughts away. All that mattered now was wether those lines were pink or blue.

She opened the bathroom door, test in hand, and looked into Tim's nervous eyes. She nodded and collapsed into his strong arms.

They were going to have a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 17 at the peak of my NCIS phase. 6 years later, and after having two positive pregnancy tests, I'm slightly ashamed of it. It still needs a good home though. I posted it on LJ, and have since purged the account. It's still there, at this link:http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/56391.html


End file.
